Please Keep Them Safe
by Eira Miste
Summary: Two different places, two different people, and two different skies. But the same question. Oneshot. I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender.


_**I will say, that this story does have prayer in it.**_

* * *

Keith stared up at the night sky. Once the Lions charged up, the Paladins would start their journey to Earth.

Shiro was okay, they weren't going to be stuck, Lotor was defeated and they were going home. He should be happy, and excited! Or at least close to that.

But he wasn't. He couldn't get Lotor's generals off his mind. Specifically Acxa. Where were they? He had noticed ANY other ships around and, unless they managed to make it to a meteoroid or something, they would be just floating around... He didn't want to think of that.

Along with actually fighting against Acxa, he had heard Lotor talk about her. Yes, while he should take any and everything Lotor ever said with a grain of salt, he believed what the Prince said about Acxa.

What Keith knew from what he had seen and heard was that the girl wasn't driven by the thought of power, she was driven by the thought of freedom. She was a girl who was loyal, and didn't make unnecessary kills in war. She just fought when she had to.

She didn't get overwhelmed, and, usually followed the rules, and the honor code. Unlike Zethrid and Ezor. Both of those girls would rather shoot first and ask questions later.

Keith took a deep breath to clear his mind, and decided to focus on the stars. There were so many of them, and each and every one had a place. A purpose.

All the different constellations were overwhelming, especially since he didn't know any of them. He doubted that any of his team mates knew any of them.

The longer he looked, the more he felt something tug at his heart, and he found himself praying. "I know I don't do this much." He whispered. "But if You know everything, including how many stars are in the sky, then can you keep her safe? Acxa has been misguided for so long... they all have. Lotor was their leader, and from the way I've seen those girls act, it's as if he was their security. I don't know what Acxa has been told in her life or where she is, but somehow let her know that she means something, and that she's important. Please watch over her, and... and make sure that she doesn't get herself killed."

Keith closed his eye's, before continuing with a single word. "Please."

* * *

Acxa wrapped her arms around her knee's as a brief burst of wind hit her. On this particular night, she sat outside of her cave and watched the sky, sometimes spotting a shooting star.

It hadn't been long since the three year anniversary of Voltron's disappearance, but she knew that they were out there. They had to be.

He had to be.

The Black Paladin (or at least, she was pretty sure he was now the Black Paladin), was one of the few people to show her kindness. To honor the warrior's code.

To act like a decent being.

What kept her hoping and believing that the war _would_ end in her lifetime, was keeping faith that Voltron was out there, and the the Paladins would return. But it didn't mean that she was always full of hope. At that moment she was slightly depressed. She had been on this planet for over a year, and she was all by herself.

Which did give her time to think, and examine her life.

For a long time, she had been told she wasn't anything. She was a halfbreed, not pure. It wasn't until Lotor recruited her to work for him, when she was barely fourteen, that she felt like she had a purpose. He had said that he would somehow stop the war, and once it was over she could be anything. No one could tell her that she was worthless. No one could tell anyone that they didn't have rights.

Acxa shook her head, no longer wanting to dwell on her life. Instead, she tilted her head, and looked up too see a constellation that reminded her of Voltron. Since she didn't believe it too have a name, she called it 'The Defender.' But tonight that name made her think of something, well Someone, else.

"Please keep them safe." She whispered into the wind. "Wherever they are, we need them. Matt worries about Pidge, Lance and Hunk have families back on Earth, Princess Allura is one of our only hopes of defeating Haggar, and Keith... Keith is their leader. The Blade said that he was a natural, one who could help bring peace, and with him being half Galra and half human. He may be one of the only ones who can help convince Earth that not all Galran are bad. But please, please don't let them be dead."

Acxa took a deep breath, happy to get that off her chest. For the first time in a long time, she felt content. That night, she fell asleep feeling safe, and dreaming of Keith.

* * *

 _ **This was for Kacxa Week Day Three: Constellations/Stars. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope ya'll liked it!**_


End file.
